conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Europan Lira
The Lira (ENL) is the national currency of Europa. It is issued by the National Bank of Europa. Since Europa is a member of the the Ecuzone and the NBE of the European Central Bank, the currency is pegged to the ECU, at a rate of 0.666 Lira/ECU or 1.5 ECU/lira. History The Europan Lira was introduced in 1954 to replace the Italian Lira. That year, Italian notes were counterstamped with "EUROPA" on the obverse and reverse. In 1955 new Europan notes were issued, although heavily based on previous Italian designs. The first all-Europan notes came in 1969, and continued with modifications until 1996. The Lira faced a massive inflation in the late 1990s and was replaced in 2003 with the New Lira (now known as the Lira). The New Lira is worth around 1.9864 US Dollars, and has constantly remained between 1.98 and 2 dollars. Banknotes 1000 Lira, 2012 In 2012 the National Bank introduced a note of L.1000. This note was issued to alleviate demand for the Lira, especially from other European nations experiencing economic crises (and looking for a stable currency). European banks were also in need of larger notes. As the most valuable note in circulation (it is worth about $1900) it has the latest in banknote security. The note is made from a special paper (not polymer like the current series). It features intaglio printing, color-shifting ink, watermarks and bright colors. Other features include a holographic square and a EURion constellation, a group of small "rings" which acts like a microchip to prevent scanners, photocopiers and computers from replicating the note (upon scanning the color on the note is changed to a darker tone and an electronic watermark appears on the image). Series 2008/2011 Europan banknotes are issued in 5, 10, 20, 50, 100, 200 and 500 Lira. The present series was issued in 2011 (2008 for the L.100), replacing the 2003 issue. All the notes are made of polymer, and feature little plastic "windows" and added securities. 5 LIRA EUROPA.png|Polymer 5 Lira (series 2011) 10_lira_2011.png|Polymer 10 Lira (series 2011) 20 lira 2011.png|Polymer 20 Lira (series 2011) 50 lira 2011.png|Polymer 50 Lira (series 2011) 100 lira 2011.png|Polymer 100 Lira (series 2011) 500_lira_2011.png|Polymer 500 Lira (series 2011) Series 2003 In 2003 a totally new design was introduced for the 10, 20, 50 and 500 Lira notes. The 100 Lira originally featured a design based on the 1996 notes. In 2008 the 100 Lira note was redesigned to look like the others in the series. This one was made of polymer. 10 lira europa.png|10 Lira (series 2003) 20 lira europa.png|20 Lira (series 2003) 50 lira europa.png|50 Lira (series 2003) 100 lira europa.png|100 Lira (series 2003) 500 lira europa.png|500 Lira (series 2003) Series 1996 The 1996 series was issued after a large inflation that year. Whereas previously the L.2000 note was the largest amount, they had new issues of up to L.500,000. In 2003, these notes were revalued at L.5000 old = L.1 new. Many were counterstamped and continued circulating until they were replaced by the 2008 series. Thes are not legal tender anymore. Series 1969/76/84/90 The 1969 series was a total break from the traditional design of the previous series. These notes featured bright colors and simple, modern designs. The notes were updated in design and security features in 1976, 1984 and 1990. They were replaced in 1996. Series 1955 The Series 1955 notes were the first of Europa's banknotes. Coming in a very traditional design, they were terribly old-fashioned by the time they were replaced in 1969. All these notes except the L.1000 are legal tender, but rarely circulate due to their value as collectionable L.50 back.png|50 Lire note, 1961 L.100 back.png|10 Lire note, 1955 L.500 back.png|500 Lire note, 1955 L.1000 back.png|1000 Lire note, 1961 Coins The Lira is issued in coins of 1/2, 1, 5, 10, 20 and 50 Kuna, and in 1 and 2 Lira. The coins with least circulation are the 1/2 kuna and 2 Lira. The first Europan coins were issued in 1955, a few being restuck Italian coins. In 1956 the first Europan coins were struck in copper-nickel, with the Lira coin being made out of silver. In 1960 the 2 Lira piece was introduced. Category:Economy Category:Europa Category:Artifacts Category:Currencies